Origins of a Love
by KadeSmash85
Summary: This is a sequal, if you will, to Long Forgotten Love. You should probably read that before reading this. Katelyn Shepard and Liara Shepard help their little ones understand their biotics while Kate tells stories of their past at night. FemShep/Liara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware, or EA.. or anything related to these things. This is a fan based story for entertainment purposes only. I gain no profit from this.

A/N: OHAITHAR. I couldn't stay away for long. I had thought it over and I wanna make the side story I once mentioned. On that note, in order to understand things you should read my first story: Long Forgotten Love

This story will partly take place in the Mass Effect 1 game as Shepard tells the story to her kids, or just thinks back on the memories. Either way should make for a fun interesting read. I'm not sure how long this will be. Suppose until I find it long enough to say the end xD

Aslo the VWVWVW indicate a change in scene so it doesnt all just run together.

Anyways onto it then shall we?

Note: My Shepard is: Katelyn Shepard, Female, Vanguard, Earthborn, and Ruthless. (Due to my first fanfic she is more paragon now then renegade but the stories she will tell she was renegade in the past.)

Origins of a Love

Chapter 1

Katelyn Shepard worked to clean up a small mess around the living room. The girls Calista and Maya just put to bed by their mother Liara while Kate tossed toys into a toy box at the corner of the room. Liara came back out to the living room just as Kate finished putting the toys away before she took to plopping herself onto the couch.

Liara leisurely walked over to the couch as Kate smiled up at her. Liara smiled back at the human but before she could seat herself next to her Kate reached up tugging at her by the hips. Liara gave an undignified yelp as she felt herself falling forward before she landed on Kate's lap who gave her a rather large grin at the noise.

Liara glowered slightly at the woman but curled up into her lap anyways resting her head into the crook of Kate's neck. The room was filled with a silence as they sat there like that for a bit. Kate had took to lightly tracing idle circles over Liara's back as the asari closed her eyes enjoying the light touches.

After a few minutes of silence Kate's eyes closed lightly as well but her fingers continued to trace along her wife's back, tracing her spine and up her neck lightly. She felt Liara's head tilt arching into the touch as she gave out a light sigh against Kate's neck. "You ever miss it?" Liara then asked quietly.

Kate opened one eye at the question as her brow perked looking towards Liara. "Hm?" Kate stopped her idle tracings as her arm just rested around Liara's shoulders. Liara sat up slightly as she looked down at Kate curiously. "The flying around the galaxy, chasing down the bad guys?" Liara clarified.

Kate gave her a puzzled look as she watched her a moment. "Sometimes I miss the flying around the galaxy part. But honestly I'm done with the fighting." Kate said as she shrugged her shoulders. She wondered what made Liara even ask her. Liara smiled lightly as she leaned against Kate once more. "Why ask?" Kate asked as she rested her chin gently on Liara's crest.

"Sometimes you seem... restless; distracted maybe." Liara said quietly. Kate perked a brow at the reply. She thought on it for a moment. It was true, ever since she was a kid it was always one fight after another. Growing up in the Tenth Street Reds and fighting to live another day, and then the Alliance and everything between Saren, the Geth, the Collectors, the other missions alongside those, and finally the Reapers.

She'd admit the peaceful life sometimes left her feeling a bit odd at times. Never having to look over her shoulder, living in a relatively tight knit community, mostly comprised of what was left of the Normandy crew. It was odd not having to gun someone down occasionally. But she wasn't about to kid herself. She wouldn't give up what she fought so hard to have that easily.

She smiled lightly as she looked over at Liara and pulled the Asari tightly against her. "I'll admit, it feels awkward sometimes. But I have everything I could ever ask for and more. A beautiful wife, two amazing kids, another on the way." Kate said as Liara smiled brightly at her words. Her hand fell to her stomach. She wasn't more then a couple weeks along but they had planned for it this time.

"I have a life here, Liara. I wont give it up if I can ever help it, and believe me I'd fight to keep it." Kate finished as she kissed Liara's cheek. They fell silent again for a moment as Liara thought to herself. She slid off of Kate's lap as she got to her feet, Kate watching her movements.

"I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" Liara then asked as she started for the kitchen. Kate stretched out on the couch as she laid down bringing up her omni tool tapping a few keys. "Tea sounds great actually." She replied as she flipped on some calming music as it played over the home's stereo system in the ceilings.

The music was quiet as to not disturb their sleeping kids just down the hall, and Liara knew sometimes Kate would turn it on when she felt the silence as uncomfortable. A little over 18 years of her life spent on a ship, or around some other form of noise sometimes left Kate feeling weary around complete silence. Liara really couldn't blame her though.

Liara went about putting a pot on the stove top full of water as she turned on the electric burner as she took to leaning against the counter. She could see Kate through the island bar counter as she laid peacefully on the couch, messing with some data on her omni tool. Her foot gently moved with the tempo of the music.

"You seem busy with work lately." Liara said in an idle attempt to start conversion. Kate nodded as she tilted head head back to look at Liara while still laying back on the couch. "We're thinking of going back to the Citadel in a couple weeks to pick up some more supplies." Kate said before she went back to her shipping manifest for other colonial supplies that were coming in from other parts of Eden Prime.

Liara nodded as the tea pot began to steam but yet to give off the whistle to indicate it was ready. "Besides, I figured the girls would love to go on a trip." Kate then added as she shut off her omni tool. She had yet to run the idea by Liara, it was something she had toyed with for the last couple days. "You know give them a chance to see something new, they might learn something too." Kate then added.

Liara gave her a look of thought as she turned to face the pot as it began to let out a low whistle as it gradually grew louder in noise. She quickly pulled it off the stove as she grabbed a couple mugs pouring hot water into each of them before adding the tea. "I think they'd love that. All the stories you tell them about the Citadel they're probably curious to what it looks like." Liara said as she approached the couch.

Kate sat up slightly as Liara sat by her legs handing her one mug as Kate carefully sipped from the sweet tea. "We could all go you know. There's a new kiosk out there full of Prothean books." Kate smirked at her wife who had been sipping from her own tea. Liara grinned at her bondmate. She knew how to peak her interests.

"You sure know how to reach a scientist's heart Katelyn." She murmured as she leaned in planting a quick kiss on the human's lips. Kate had a very self satisfying grin on her own face now.

Liara then took on a more serious look as she sipped her tea once more. "Maya had another biotic incident today while you were at the cargo port." Liara said quietly, slightly concerned. Kate reach behind herself as she sat her mug down on a side table as she sat up more.

Both of the kids were showing rather early signs of biotic flare ups, Liara was rather concerned of course. Maya's mishaps were more stronger then that of her twin sister's. "What happened?" Kate asked concerned. Liara felt arms wrap around her waist as she took to leaning against Kate's still rather toned form.

"Well, the girls got into an argument over some toy or another, and you know how children can be. Sometimes tempers can flare... Maya didn't mean to but she accidently broke the toy with a small biotic field. Calista was scared of course; started to cry. Maya felt bad, tried to apologize. Calista forgot the whole thing not long after but it worries me." Liara described with the tone of a concerned mother.

Kate rested her chin on Liara's shoulder as she thought on it. She knew they would have to help their little ones center their minds sooner then later. "Well we'll start looking into tutoring them. I'd rather us do it ourselves but if need be maybe we can get another Asari in on it." Kate suggested as Liara sipped once more from her mug in thought.

Liara finally nodded in agreement. She knew it was the only way to prevent further accidents. Neither of them were about to punish the girls for it. They couldn't help it, especially Maya. They just needed help on understanding and controlling it. They were still so young though. Kate just kissed Liara's cheek reassuringly.

VWVWVW

Two weeks could pass by rather quickly when one busied themselves with work and family affairs. Between nearly 12 hour shifts at the cargo port and little time at home Kate was looking forward to the trip ahead. Time with her family sounded so good right now.

She had only been so busy because a couple newer colonies had contracted them with delivering goods. Their supplies would be shipped off to Kate's cargo port, they'd load it on the Normandy, from there it was only a matter of minutes before they'd get to their destination then drop off the goods. Sounded simple enough.

For now though she dumped her old duffle bag down by the docking entrance to the Normandy as the crew filed in. She greeted each of them with a casual smile and a nod of her head as they passed her by. She would pat a few of them on the back as they walked by and would stop a moment to exchange a quick greeting.

She waved once at Jack who had took to hiding out on Eden Prime as well. She had grown so much in the past years but she still had quite the temper. But she followed Kate and her family where ever they went. Kate figured it was her way of watching over them after all they had been through.

Jack nodded her head as she passed Kate by silently. Still wasn't much of a talker. Kate smirked some as she watched Jack slip into the ship nearly undetected. "Mama!" she heard a little voice call out as she turned see her two girls scramble from Liara's grasp as they ran towards her. She smiled brightly at them as they ran into her open arms.

Kate hugged the girls tightly as she felt their little arms wrap around her neck in their own hugs. "Are we really going on the big ship?" Calista asked excitedly as the girls pulled away practically bouncing where they stood. "Sure are." Kate said warmly as Liara finally reached them.

Kate picked up Maya as Liara took hold of Calista as they began to walk into the ship behind one of her crew. She noted he carried her duffle bag for her and reminded herself to thank him later.

As the family walked into the ship Edi popped up next to the air lock hatch as the twins took to gawking at the holographic AI with a sense of curiosity. "Ship systems online, Commander." Edi said as Kate stopped a moment. She shifted Maya in her one arm resting the girl on her hip as she pulled up her omni tool taking a quick reading. "Continue to prep for dust off, Edi. Tell Joker to set course of the Citadel as soon as everything's green." Kate said with her old commanding officer tone.

She smirked inwardly. Oh ya, she still had the touch. "Did you meet Mommy here?" Maya asked as she watched her sire parent as they moved further into the ship. Kate smirked as she glanced back at Liara who flushed at the old memory. They had yet to truly tell the kids how they met. It was fun to tease Liara with occasionally though. "Tell you guys what I'll tell you the story at bed time." Kate said as their little faces lit up with excitement, hands clapping.

Liara glared once at Kate who stuck her tongue out at her wife.

VWVWVW

Kate's old cabin had been gutted out ages ago, to better accommodate her family. The bathroom had been added on to including a full bathtub/shower, not to mention more space and more homey looking. Her old office had been torn down and now a new bunk bed stood in it's place her old ship models moved over the desk close to her and Liara's bed.

The old couch was removed to be replaced with a more smaller couch as a chest full of toys for the girls had also been added to the room. It looked more like a civilian ship cabin now then the old somewhat more luxurious military styled.

Liara's eyes scanned the old cabin not having known Kate had worked to make the changes for the kids more then themselves. She smiled at the former Spectre as the kids let out noises of excitement as they ran to their new bunk beds Calista claiming the bottom bunk as Maya scrambled up the ladder for the top.

"Well?" Kate asked as she looked around herself. She had helped remodel her cabin with Garrus and even Jacob had a helping hand. Liara leaned against Kate's side as they watched the kids scramble about the room now looking everything over. Kate's arm slid around the asari's waist as they smiled at their little ones digging through new toys. "I think the girls like it." Liara teased as she kissed Kate's cheek once.

Kate smirked as she heard the com channel open up in her cabin. "Commander, everyone's at their stations and Edi's given me the green light." Joker's voice came in loud and clear. Kate looked up at the ceiling once. "Take us out Mr. Moroe." Kate said casually. "Aye-aye." said the happy sounding pilot as the com cut off.

VWVWVW

An exciting day passed by for the girls as their parents took them around to see the ship. They then settled in as the ship's new cook prepared dinner for the crew as everyone sat around the old mess hall. Most of Kate's old team took up one table alone. The only people missing were Grunt, Legion, Samara, Thane, and Miranda. The rest of them though enjoyed a meal together, talking about the good old days.

Grunt had gone back to Tuchanka to rejoin his clan while Legion had gone back with the Geth, Samara off on another Justicar mission no doubt, while Thane and Miranda had been gone for years now. Kate sighed at the thought, she never did like people dying under her command.

After dinner though, the girls were exhausted and Kate and Liara helped them into their pajamas as they climbed into bed. Kate sat onto the bottom bunk with the twins as they piled under the same blanket together ready for the story their mama promised.

VWVWVW

Kate, Tali, and Ashley hopped down from the broken walk way without much effort. Guns at the ready as they scanned the area quickly. "Hello? Can you hear, I'm trapped I need some help!" Liara called out from behind the small group. Kate spun around first, her rifle up and ready for any surprise ambush. Once she saw the coast was clear she lowered her gun and walked up towards the woman behind the barrier.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she reached out touching the barrier as it shimmered under her gloved hands. Kate backed away as Liara gave out a sigh of relief as she saw the three strangers before her. "Oh thank the Goddess you came." Liara said with an anxious tone. Kate gave a bemused smirk at the spectacle before her.

She eyed the Asari up and down. "Liara T'soni I presume?" Kate asked as her voice sounded just as amused as her facial features displayed. Liara frowned at the obvious teasing. Though she had to admit the human woman was... rather attractive. She quickly shook her head. Now was not the time for that.

"Yes! I didn't think anyone would come looking for me." Liara said half excitedly, but she was obviously a bit wary from her restraints. Kate held up her hand to stop Liara from saying anything more as she glimpsed at Ashley and Tali. "Can we trust her, Skipper?" The other human asked. Kate looked back up at Liara.

"You're mother is working for Saren. Who's side are you on?" Kate asked indifferently. She almost could care less of the answer. But she could always find the liars by the way they spoke, and expressed themselves. Liara gave Kate a half glare had the mention of her mother.

"I am not Benezia. I may be her daughter but I'm nothing like her, I havent even spoken with her in years. Please just get me out of here." Liara said almost shortly. Liara may have been slow around social behaviors but she could tell when someone was accusing her of something.

Kate could almost feel the protest forming on her gunnery chief's lips as she held her hand up once more. "How did you get in there anyways?" Katelyn asked curiously as she began to pace the length of the barrier looking for a switch of some sort. "You cannot open it from the outside. I was exploring these ruins when the Geth showed up." Liara started as Kate stopped her pacing.

She could then see the shocked expression on Liara's face as she continued, "The Geth! Can you believe it? The Geth beyond the veil!" Liara said with an almost child like excitement. Kate smirked at the woman. She either didn't pay much attention to the news or she had been stuck in this.. thing longer then she thought.

"Anyways, they were chasing me, so I hid in here.. I must've hit something wrong because I've been stuck in this stasis bubble for hours..." Liara finally finished. Kate turned around as she scanned the ground under the cat walk. She spotted a mining laser as she gained an idea. "Just hang on a bit longer, and keep it down. We'll be up in a moment." Kate said monotonically as she signaled the other two to follow her.

Liara watched in dismay as the three women wander off and out of site. She looked up at the ceiling as she wondered if she was going to be stuck in here for the rest of her life.

VWVWVW

Kate smirked as she looked down at the girls who had fallen asleep half way through the story. She shrugged as she had finished it off anyways, incase they hadn't really fallen asleep. She stood up carefully as did her wife before they quietly made their way down the stairs and into the rest of the cabin.

Perhaps the story was more amusing to herself then anyone else, Kate thought. The sight of Liara strung up by the Prothean tech she had poured herself over all the time. Trapping herself wasn't exactly the most graceful ways of being introduced to the woman she would later marry. Kate chuckled at the thought and Liara glowered at her. She knew exactly what Kate was thinking.

VWVWVW

AH.. End of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm a fairly fast writer so keep your eyes peeled. xP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hullo thar! I'm so happy to see alot of you back again -insert hearts here-! As you've all noticed the sequal wont be so action packed. Perhaps during the memories but I'm not so sure if memories of explosion and gun fights count. xD

Also sorry if this chapter is kind of meh. I've been fighting off bronchitis. So between meds, and doctor visits I haven't really felt all too creative. =x I sorry!

Also also.. _When I start typing like this _it means it's a past event. Just to help keep it sorted and understandable without confusion.

On to the next =o

Chapter 2

Hot baths always felt good. Didn't matter what time of the day or year it was. Planet side, or in deep space, hot baths could always help melt a day's events away or give you time to just think. For Katelyn and Liara hot baths together were something of a past time hobby they had taken up.

Currently the two sat in the bathtub in their cabin. Kate was resting against the slightly sloped end of the bathtub with Liara laying against her front side. The top layer of water absolutely covered in white suds as they just sat there relaxing peacefully. The hum of the ship the only noise to be heard.

Kate's hands were working away at Liara's lower back in a massage under the water. Liara's eyes closed with a small but rather content smile on her lips. Kate started leaving a trail of small kisses along Liara's jaw line, down her neck and to her shoulder as Liara gave a small coo. Kate smirked as she slid her arms around Liara's stomach.

"You know, as I think about it... Everything involving Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers... It all feels like a completely different life time ago." Kate muttered as she placed another kiss or two along Liara's neck as the Asari snuggled up against her. Liara couldn't help but nod in agreement though.

"Things have changed quite a bit..." She said quietly as she laced her fingers between Kate's over her stomach. Kate smiled a bit as she chuckled. She couldn't help but remember the clumsy scientist Liara once was. She was always intelligent, but she had developed quite a bit as well. She went from the shy woman hiding out behind a med bay to this amazingly straight forward and sometimes rather blunt person now.

Not that Kate could complain either way. All in all, Liara had changed her life.

VWVWVW

_Katelyn Shepard was use to being alone. She'd socialize occasionally with the crew, but she had never really considered anyone a friend. Some would think maybe she was afraid to let anyone close. Others just figured she just didn't like many people. Perhaps on both ends they were all right. _

_It was late night, Shepard's shift long since over. The SR-1 Normandy remained docked at the Citadel for the time being. They had just finished the Virmire mission. Kaiden Alenko a casualty among many Salarian STG's. Wrex was also dead. By Shepard's hands even. He was about to pull that trigger on her. All over Saren's god forsaken Krogan army._

_She didn't feel one way or the other for the Genophage that was inflicted on the Krogans. She could care less. However, Wrex was taking it all very personally. She supposed if she were in his place she'd feel the same. But she knew when to listen to reason. He did not. _

_She could see Williams with her gun at the ready behind the Krogan. She was ready to defend her commanding officer. It was within regs of course, but Shepard, the Spectre, the cold warrior, the Commander of an Alliance vessel had taken it onto herself to be the one to pull the trigger. It did not end well for Wrex._

_Shepard sat in the mess hall as she poked her tray of food with a fork. She sighed as she let the utensil fall with a noisy clank against the metal tray and pre-cooked meal. She had a bit of a headache as she took to rubbing her temples. Ashley was a mess, blaming herself over Kaiden's death, while the rest of the crew also took to mourning the man._

_She knew him, but... She honestly couldn't feel a whole lot of guilt about his death "Commander..?" came the shy and reserved voice of the resident Prothean Expert. Shepard opened her eyes as she looked up to face the young Asari who approached her. _

"_What is it?" Shepard asked almost coldly, but quietly at the same time. She grabbed up her fork again as she took a bite out of her meal as Liara carefully approached the human woman. Liara gained a look of thought as she tried to think of something to say to the other. She wasn't sure if she should approach the subject of the late Kaiden. _

"_How are you feeling?" Liara opted for a simple approach as she stopped before the long table. Kate perked a brow as she looked up at Liara. All day everyone had filled themselves with thoughts on the day's events. The lives lost, the battle won, but the war ahead of them. How many more would they lose before it was over? Who would be next?_

_Shepard never liked deaths under her watch, but she wouldn't hesitate to make the call if it was the only solution. Katelyn gestured with her hand for Liara to take a seat. Liara flushed slightly as she moved up to the bench and sat herself down across from the human. "I suppose you're asking because of Kaiden?" Katelyn asked almost blandly._

_She watched Liara carefully as the Asari nodded at her. "I hope I'm not being.. insensitive?" Liara questioned feeling a bit out of place now. Kate gave a half smile. She had to admit, Liara was adorable when she tried so hard to understand others. But Liara seemed to have taken a particular interest in Kate. Shepard would admit she was curious as to why._

"_You aren't, Doctor." Shepard said with a shrug as she now shoved her half eaten meal aside. Liara sighed a bit, feeling relieved. She always came off as a bumbling fool towards the stoic Katelyn Shepard. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I knew Kaiden, but... For the mission it was him or all of us. These things happen." Kate said with a shrug._

_Liara frowned at how the human had just shrugged it off. She wondered if it was.. a human thing. Maybe a way to cope with loss? Liara didn't know enough about humans to even pretend she understood. "Ashley seemed... upset by it." Liara then said. Kate raised an eyebrow as she sighed. "I appreciate the concern Doc, really. I'm fine, I don't like losing people of course not. I'm not out here chasing Saren and the Geth down for the hell of it." Kate then said a bit irritably._

_She then covered her face with her hand. She tried to cool her temper. Perhaps Kaiden's death had gotten to her more then she realized. Liara decidedly looking like a puppy who just got ran over at Kate's random tangent; Kate sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good with dealing with people either..." Kate admitted as she looked away from the asari._

_Truth be told she was a bit flustered by the curiosity of the other. The fact that Liara was here now, trying to... perhaps comfort her on the day's events. "I'm sorry, Commander.. I didn't mean to pry. I'll leave you alone." Liara said defeated as she stood up again. Kate looked up at the woman as she gave a half concerned, yet half flustered look. "Liara wait, I'm sorry. You don't have to go anywhere." Kate tried more apologetically._

"_I appreciate your concern.. Not many would bother with asking me how I'm doing, it's... kind of nice." Kate then muttered. Liara smiled a little now. _

VWVWV

That night filled Kate's mind in a flash as she reflected on it. It was probably the first night of many she'd kept Liara's company as long as she could. Back then she was confused by it. She never let herself grow close to anyone before... The fact that Liara had found a way to her heart so easily had almost scared her then.

"We both weren't exactly experienced with that sort of thing." Liara said with a smile as they had talked on the memory. Kate gave a rather vigorous nod of agreement her brows perked in a look that said: you're telling me.

Liara's smile never wavered as she looked at Kate from over her shoulder. "I think the water is getting cold." She then said with an amused tone. "I think you might be right, Doctor." Kate replied playfully. Liara just nudged her once at the obvious tease before she began to lift herself out of the tub.

VWVWVW

The Citadel. Somehow it was always surprising just how huge it was whenever Kate went to the station. To think she had probably only seen a small chunk of it too. The Normandy had docked over night while the majority of the crew had slept. Now that morning had come around everyone was leisurely making their way off the ship.

Kate and Liara were getting the girls ready to go in their cabin. Maya and Calista were super excited as they could barely sit still as their parents got them dressed. After they were finally dressed and ready to go Kate and Liara sat them on the couch to lay out the rules.

"Ok, this isn't like home you two." Kate started as she knelt in front of the pair on the couch. Liara smiled as she knelt down next to Kate as well. Maya and Calista could only nod excitedly, smiles adorned their round faces as they bounced in their seats. "That's right, the Citadel is a big place, you could get lost or hurt easily." Liara added as her wife nodded wisely.

"You will stay right beside us the whole time, no wandering off, don't talk to strangers." Kate then said firmly as she grabbed a hand of each girl to get their attention. They both nodded at their sire parent. Kate smiled at them as she kissed their cheeks before standing up. "If you do get lost do not wander off. Stay put, we will find you." Kate then said with all seriousness.

The girls were use to a military family setting. When their sire parent took on that tone of voice she meant business. Kate was still a marine, through and through. That part of her life would never leave her. Liara had come to learn this a long time ago. It seemed to be an Earth tradition of sorts. Once a marine, always a marine.

"Ok, lets go." Kate then said more relaxed as the girls cheered and hopped off the couch.

VWVWVW

Ok I'm gonna end the chapter here. Hopefully it was alright. On top of being sick I've had a different type of creative streak and had taken to working on a music video. If you're all interested in it, visit my profile. I'll have a link for it.

Let me know what you think so far. Hearts to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calista practically jumped into Liara's waiting arms as Kate took hold of Maya's hand. With the crew having the next couple of days to do as they pleased Liara and Kate had decided to take the girls around the Citadel. Kate had to admit, she knew her way around certain areas but she never had the chance to stop and take in the site as a tourist.

As they stepped off the Normandy and onto the dock they all looked around. They had yet to eat breakfast so they decided a good first stop would be a food stand. "Well if it isn't my old protege, Shepard." a voice rang out shortly after they had emerged from the airlock.

Kate looked up to see David Anderson as she smirked at him. "David, it's been a long time." Kate said as she walked up to the aging man holding out her free hand for a shake. Anderson took her hand as they exchanged a firm shake. He then looked down at the little girl holding onto Kate's hand as she took to shying behind her leg.

"I heard you had a family now." He then said with a large smile as the little asari blinked up at him curiously. Kate smiled gently as she looked down at her daughter pulling her out of hiding lightly. Liara stepped up next to Kate by now, Calista smiling brightly as she waved her hand at the man her sire parent knew.

David smiled at the second girl as he gave a short laugh. "Two kids? You must have your hands full, Shepard!" He joked as she glanced up at her former captain. "Liara, how've you been?" David then said as Liara smiled at him warmly. "I've been well thank you, it's good to see you again." she said back.

"Girls, this is David Anderson. He use to be my boss back in the day." Kate then said as she looked from one round face to the next. The girls smiled up at him as he smiled back. "This one hiding behind my leg is Maya Katelyn." Kate started as David smirked at the given name. "And that one," Kate started as she grinned at the younger of the two, "Is Calista Marie." She finished.

"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you." David said as Calista giggled. Maya smiled shyly from behind Kate's leg.

The two watched as their parents began to converse with the man. It all seemed like boring adult stuff. Something about councils and politics. Maya got bored listening in. She then saw a vid flashing on a large circular object. It mentioned something about her Mama as she grew very curious by it.

Of course Kate was aware that Maya had stopped clinging to her leg. She kept an eye on the more adventurous girl. Liara and Kate both knew if any of their kids was going to take after her, it'd be Maya. She was a bright kid. She was big into the discovering new things, and getting herself scraped up in the process.

When she played with the other kids back home she'd constantly find herself rough housing with them or making up new adventure type games. "So in short, things are coming along nicely." David finished. Kate held up her hand at him silently as her head turned looking off somewhere else.

He followed her gaze as she frowned a little. "Maya Katelyn Shepard, front and center." Kate then called out firmly. Maya had found herself shrinking at the stern tone. Liara shook her head as she placed her free hand on her forehead. She too had noticed Maya sneaking off towards the advertisement playing about ten feet away.

The dock itself wasn't crowded. No one really came to this dock except the Normandy. Specially reserved for the hero of the galaxy. Maya slowly turned around as her head had dropped dejectedly. She had gotten a bit too curious and wandered off without realizing it.

She quickly scurried before her sire parent before she stopped, standing rigidly tall. Her stance told that of a child who knew she was about to be lectured. David couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he shook his head. He could tell Kate had instilled a bit of military tradition into her kids. Most military oriented parents did.

"What did I tell you about wandering off?" Kate then asked as Maya fidgeted slightly. "You said not to.." The little one offered quietly. Kate sighed as she knelt down in front of Maya. She rested a hand on her shoulder. "If something happened to you or your sister your mother and I would be very upset. But if it happens again I wont think twice about grounding you on the ship." Kate said lightly, but firmly.

Maya nodded her head as Kate picked her up, kissing her once on the cheek. Liara smiled at the two as she watched them. She knew Kate was rather protective of the girls. She knew if something ever happened she'd be devastated. Liara would be too of course, but it just went to show how far Kate had come over the years.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Liara then asked David. Kate smiled again as she felt Maya's arms wrap around her neck, her head laying against her shoulder. "I'd love that, but I have a meeting with one of our Spectres. You know how it is." David then said with a chuckle. Kate smirked and shook her head.

"Well it was good seeing you again, old friend. Don't be a stranger." Kate then said as he nodded his head. "Same goes to you." He returned before they shook hands again. David then turned to Liara giving her a light hand shake as well. "You two be good to your parents." He then offered to the kids before he turned and walked away.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Kate then asked. Maya suddenly shot straight up, her hand waving in the air. The mention of food cheered her right up as she was smiling again.

VWVWVWV

The morning had passed by quickly. After a stop at a restaurant for breakfast Liara and Kate decided to take the girls around markets. As they went from store to store looking at kiosks and making a few purchases they stopped outside of the old gift shop to discuss what to do next.

"Well, we could always go up to the Presidium." Kate offered with a shrug. Liara gave this a moment's thought before she smiled. "What's that?" Calista asked as she cocked her head to the side. Liara looked at the girl in her arms as she opened her mouth to begin explaining, but was cut short.

"I heard you were on the Citadel." came a female voice. Kate's brows furrowed as she recognized it. It brought her a sense of irritation but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She turned around to face the person that belonged to that voice and her hand covered her face as she let out a heavy sigh.

Khalisah al'Jilani. Someone she hadn't seen in years, and had nearly forgotten about. Liara's eyes widened as she spotted the woman as well. If memory served a vid aired years ago of Katelyn punching the woman in the face, flooring her almost instantly. "Oh would you look at that, she has an Asari bondmate." Khalisah said with a sarcastic tone.

Ever since the Reapers Kate and Liara did everything in their power to stay away from the media. Not just for their sake, but for their kids. It was not well known that Kate had married Liara, let alone had kids. She did her damndest to stay away from public eye so her daughters could live a normal life. For the most part it surprisingly worked out.

Al'Jilani pulled out her portable hover cam as she turned it on without hesitation as Maya and Calista both saw the look of anger on their mama's face. Maya tugged at her shirt, concern laced on her face. Liara put Calista down as she approached Kate who couldn't take her eyes off the reporter. "Kate come on, forget about it, lets go.." Liara pleaded quietly.

"Take the kids over there." Kate then muttered. Liara gave a near frantic look. "So, Shepard, what's it feel like to marry an alien?" Al'Jilani started. "After all you were the butcher of Torfan right? You were also working for Cerberus at one time." the reporter then threw in with a perked brow. Kate hadn't felt so pissed in a long time.

Kate knew Al'Jilani was looking for any way she could to put dirt on her name. She had tried for years prior to the Reaper. She had thought a good solid fist to the face had taught her a lesson. She assumed incorrectly. Now Al'Jilani was going to twist her family life around into something horrible sounding. She wouldn't have this.

"Katelyn Shepard, don't you even think about it." Liara said with a lecturing tone. It was laced with anger, and even a bit of fear for what may come. Kate turned to Liara as the girls stood half a foot away side by side watching the events unfold as they weren't quite sure what to make of it.

For all they knew their sire parent was about to get into a fight with someone. They didn't like the thought of this. They had never seen her get violent with anyone before. Their colony was private, small, ran mostly by people Kate had been friends with for years. No one ever bothered them.

"Liara, I won't do anything to get arrested, just take our kids over there, they don't need to be apart of this." Kate then said cooly, but Liara recognized that old tone of voice. She could only nod slowly as she turned to their children and hurried them along as they questioned her. "Mommy what's wrong?" Maya asked. "It's ok, Mama just has something to take care of." Liara tried in vain. She was could only hope Kate wouldn't do something stupid.

Kate then turned to the reporter, a slight biotic flare filling her form before the camera sparked and gave a slight explosion before it smoked and fell to the floor. "Listen to me very carefully, I will not say this again." Kate started as the reporter backed away a bit, honestly looking a bit frightened. "Don't ever come near my family, or you'll have more concerns aside from a malfunctioning camera." She then said angrily before she turned and walked off.

Hopefully the warning alone would scare the old menace of her past off. It seemed to work for now at least as the reporter quickly scooped up her broken equipment and power walked in the opposite direction.

Kate sighed heavily as she tried to calm her nerves. Butcher of Torfan... She hadn't heard that title in what seemed like a life time. She rubbed her face once as she felt a bit shaken. She never lost her cool around her kids before, and she nearly did much worse then make a camera explode. She suddenly felt the urge to retreat back to the Normandy.

"You ok, Mama?" Calista asked quietly, her face downcast as her big brown eyes watched her sire parent. Kate tried to smile down at her kids as she knelt before them. "I'm ok, no worries." She offered as they hugged her. She looked up at Liara as she shook her head trying to fight off the shaken feeling that had taken her.

"Come on girls, Mama's not feeling well, lets go back to the ship for something to eat and a nap." Liara then said knowing Kate just needed to be alone. Kate gave her an apologetic look as she stood the girls taking her hands in their own. They wanted nothing more then to make her feel better, but Kate had fallen silent.

VWVWVW

Kate had taken refuge in her office after they had gotten back to the ship. Since she had made her cabin more family oriented for the kids she had taken Miranda's old office as her own. She sat in the chair as she leaned back into it, her head tilted back as her eyes closed. She had been hiding in there for the past 30 minutes.

She needed time to think. She was sure the girls were going to ask her about Torfan now. She had done everything in her power to keep that part of her life hidden from them. She didn't want them knowing how she had butchered so many without hesitation. She didn't want them knowing of the dark side she had spent years hiding in the darkest corners of her mind.

She heard a light beep, indicating someone was outside of her office doors. "Who is it?" She could already guess. There wasn't anyone else on the ship. She just pressed a button on her desk allowing entrance to the person outside.

The door swished open as Liara stepped in, the door closing behind her as she looked down at Katelyn. Kate sighed as she took to looking outside the window as Liara walked around the desk before she slowly sat herself into Kate's lap. "The girls are asleep.. Edi's keeping an eye on them, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Liara then said gently.

Kate sighed heavily as she relaxed slightly, her arms snaking around Liara's waist. Liara felt Kate bury her face into the crook of her neck as her arms held her head gently. "I don't want them knowing about certain things in my past, Liara." Kate muttered. Liara's fingers gently combed through soft black strands of hair. The action alone felt soothing. "I know, and they wont. Not until you're ready."

Kate shook her head. She knew a quick extranet search could come up with more info then she'd wish about her past life. Her days in tenth street reds, the battle on Torfan, some of the more questionable outcomes of her past assignments in the Alliance. Her kids would eventually get curious enough as they got older... She was terrified they'd be disappointed in her.

For right now all she could do was sit there in silence. Her mind swarmed with thoughts. If Al'Jilani came to her on the Citadel who else would? Would that reporter blab about Kate and her family? Would she find a way to twist this around and air it on the news? Kate sighed again as she just held Liara closer to herself.

Liara could only comfort her in silence with light caresses and touches as Kate lost herself completely in thought.

VWVWVW

I'mma end it here for now. This was a random idea that came to my mind. Where as my Shepard would have never cared in the past, having kids can really change a person. I wanna show that she's grown from this cold warrior to a person who regrets certain things in her life and wants to do and be better.

Hopefully I wrote it out well enough lol

Anyways next chapter should be out soon, with more past event stories and what not. Loves to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liara sat in the briefing room on the Normandy. Well it was more used now for communications and storage then as a briefing room these days. But Liara had snuck in while Kate gave the girls their baths. "Edi, set up a com link with Hagalaz, please." Liara said lightly as the center table descended into the floor.

She stepped up onto the platform as the grid began to rise from the floor up to the ceiling as the call began to go through FTL channels. Liara waited patiently and before long Feron answered her call.

Since the fall of the Reapers Liara had given Feron the Shadow Broker title. He had done well for himself too. She kept in touch every once in a while. He was always busy of course, she knew how it went, but he never complained. These days being the Shadow Broker meant more on keeping the balance then anything shady or otherwise illegal.

"Liara?" Feron questioned with a confused tone. Liara smirked once as she greeted him with a nod. "I have a... favor I need of you." Liara stated with her old information broker tone. She had long dropped that tone and her old voice had come back. But every once in a while it snuck back on her.

VWVWV

A couple days had passed by, the crew had been hard at work hauling cargo onto the Normandy for their colony. Food, tools, and whatever else they were in need of. Kate had been helping out of course as Liara and the girls were eating lunch in the mess hall. Liara had the TV on as she watched the news awaiting for a certain story to air.

The girls giggled as they ate their lunch, playing with each other at the same time. Liara glimpsed down at the playful pair as she shook her head. "Don't get too rough, or you'll spill your food." She warned gently as the girls peered up at their mother as they nodded. They then went back to eating as they shoved each other gently, giggling again.

Kate and the others started to pile into the mess hall for a break from the elevator as Liara smiled mischievously. Kate was just in time she thought. Kate walked passed her family as she smiled at them once. "You girls behaving?" She questioned them as they looked up at Kate with bright smiles. "Yes ma'am!" They said in unison, giggling once more. Kate shook her head with a smile before joining the group to grab lunch.

After grabbing a couple sandwiches Kate walked over to the table to sit next to her wife, setting her food down. She kissed Liara once on the cheek before she heard her name. "Shepard, you gotta hear this!" One guy called out as he turned up the volume on the TV as Kate grabbed her glass of juice. She perked a brow as she looked up at the TV as Emily Wong came on.

"In other news, the seemingly pro-human reporter Khalisah Al'Jilani was recently reported to have a surprising affair." Emily began as Kate grew curious by the report. She glimpsed at Liara who only grinned at her. Kate grew puzzled at the expression as Liara simply gestured to the TV.

Kate looked back as she began to take a drink of her juice. "A vid leak was given to us by an unknown source and we're going to air it for all of you to see." Emily said with her own grin. She seemed mildly amused before the footage cut out to a new vid feed. Kate immediately recognized the old footage as she choked on her drink.

On the vid feed Al'Jilani faced an Asari as they stepped up closer before the reporter leaned in, the two kissing. Kate spat her drink back out in total shock as the girls gave an, "Ewww" as the drink sprayed everywhere. Kate shot Liara a wide eyed expression. She knew exactly where this had come from.

The crew around her started laughing of course at the feed, knowing full well who Al'Jilani was. They never noticed Kate's reaction. Liara couldn't help but give a wide grin at Kate who took to wiping at her face with a napkin. Liara then leaned in close as she whispered into her bondmate's ear, "I figured a little pay back was in order."

Kate then covered her face with her hand as she tried hard not to laugh. She had seen the video years ago, but had completely forgotten it until now. Kate had to give Liara this much, she had learned how to dish out vengeance cold. Now that the shock was over she found it rather hilarious.

Calista of course was confused. "Mama, why is it funny for that lady to kiss the other one?" She questioned. She was so use to this from her own parents; the humor was lost on her. Kate looked over to Calista who only gave her a puzzled look, her head tilted. Kate grinned a little as she shook her head, taking a bite out of her sandwich, chewing with thought.

"Well..." She started.

VWVWVW

_Shepard had dealt with the media before, especially after Torfan. But no one was nearly as persistent as Khalisah Al'Jilani from Westerlund News. In later years, she'd find this out the hard way. She had just barely stepped off the elevator that had lead her to C-Sec from the docking bay. She had Ashley and Liara with her on this trip to the Citadel. _

_She had come here to speak with Admiral Kahoku who had sent her and the crew off to find out what happened to his squad. She had come back to give him the bad news as he was insistent they speak in person rather then over open com channels. _

_She started to step off the elevator when a floating camera suddenly flew into her face. "Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan al'Jilani from Westerlund News. Would you answer a few questions for our viewers?" She questioned casually. At first Shepard found it as harmless and shrugged. "So long as you realize I may not be able to answer all your questions." She replied half annoyed._

_Al'Jilani never responded, instead she messed with a control pad as the camera's light turned on, shining on Shepard. "You've been given a unique position to represent our race. People want to get a sense on how you'll do that." She started. Shepard stood taller as she folded her hands behind her back perking a brow at the woman. Straight to business, Shepard liked this._

"_The Spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy. Being asked to join them has been an honor." Shepard stated. She may have been a questionable person, but she knew well enough about being diplomatic with public affairs. Not to mention she didn't need another lecture from the Council, or the brass in the Alliance._

_Al'Jilani only continued the questioning. "Some have said that your appointment is the Citadel throwing humans a bone. Have you encountered any situation where the Citadel asked you to place it's needs before the needs of Earth?" She questioned more aggressively, though her tone didn't show it. Shepard perked a brow as she switched her stance, folding her arms over her chest._

"_The Council is concerned with the needs of the whole galactic community. We can't expect them to hand us everything and forget about the rest of the galaxy." Shepard stated more firmly. She could already sense where this was going. "You really do believe that, don't you?" Al'Jilani questioned smugly. Shepard perked a brow._

"_The Council has given you command of an advanced human warship for your missions. Is there anything you'd like to say about that?" Shepard sighed as she held up her hand to stop Al'Jilani. The camera light flicked off as the Spectre shook her head. Liara and Ashley glanced looks as they could sense the tension coming from Shepard. "I see where this is going, Al'Jilani and I wont be your puppet to smear my own name. I don't have time for this." Shepard said as she turned and walked off._

"_Hey you can't just walk out in the middle of an interview!" Al'Jilani called out as Shepard's team members quickly followed after her. "I just did." Shepard replied as she disappeared down a corridor. The reporter scoffed as she threw up one hand as she turned and wandered off in a different direction._

VWVWVW

"So.. she doesn't like other people?" Calista questioned quietly as Kate took another bite of her lunch. Liara smiled gently at her daughter. "She didn't like Mama. She wanted to make her look bad in front of others." Liara said as Kate took a drink from her glass. Maya's face lit up like she understood. "So then her being with that Asari lady makes her look bad?" she questioned.

Kate chuckled some as she finished off her sandwich. "Something like that. You'll understand when you're older." Kate said as she got up to place the tray by the sink. After all these years she was still use to eating quickly as the Military taught when she was in basic. Old habits died hard it seemed.

Maya pouted some at the remark before she went back to eating her own lunch. Kate placed a kiss on both girls' cheek before she turned to Liara. "Back to work so soon?" She questioned as Kate shrugged a little. "Got allot to do before the day is out." She replied lightly as she leaned in to kiss Liara once on the lips.

Liara grabbed hold of Kate's shirt though keeping her in place as she stole more then a simple kiss. The girls once more let out a, "Ewww" as only kids could when their parents did such things. Kate smirked once as she gently rubbed Maya's head before she walked towards the elevator.

VWVWV

Kate sighed as the hours ticked by slowly. The crew still had more they needed to load up on, but she knew they'd have to wait another day to finish. "Alright guys, I think that'll do it for today." She then called out as the last crate was loaded into the old shuttle bay.

It had been used as the main cargo bay now, their shuttle used as colony to colony transport back on Eden Prime. She heard collective sighs of a long day over as they finished up their tasks before heading towards the lift. Kate stayed behind as she pressed the button that would close the shuttle bay door.

Garrus wandered up to her as she entered some data into a data pad as the door slowly closed. "So, you and Liara gonna go out before we head home?" asked the Turian nudging the human in the side. Kate smirked once but shook her head. "Hadn't planned on it..." She said quietly. The thought had crossed her mind but she hadn't asked anyone to watch the kids so they could.

Garrus' mandibles twitched once at the thought. He knew she and Liara deserved some alone time. "When was the last time you two had a night to yourselves?" He questioned curiously. Kate stopped typing on the data pad she gained a look of thought. It really had been a long time, she couldn't remember. "I don't know.. few months I guess?" It was her best estimate.

He shook his head. This wouldn't do. They were on the Citadel for maybe another day before they would take off to go back home. He decided to be the good friend and step in. "Shepard, I'll the the kids tonight. You take your wife out to dinner, have a night on the town. I'm sure Liara would love it." he then said firmly as Kate raised a brow at the Turian.

She then smirked as she nodded a little at the idea. A night out would certainly be nice, she thought. She gave him a hardy slap to the back before passing the data pad along to the Turian. "Thanks, Garrus. I owe you one." She said as she walked off. He grumbled as he glimpsed at the data pad. He offered her a night out, not to do her job.

VWVWV

Well I figure this is a good place to stop. The video leak was the idea of ForcedDj, I have to give him credit. I never would have thought of it myself. When I read the review I laughed at work and had to do it. Al'Jilani totally deserves it.

Anyways, see you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: =o Thanks for so many reviews. Made my morning waking up to allot of them. Most people usually tell you do what you want for yourself, because in the end you is all that matters. Well to some extent, maybe, but when I say I write these things for you guys, I really do mean it.

This chapter will take place in a past event just so we all know. Anyways onto the next!

Chapter 5

Kate exited the elevator and onto the deck of her cabin. She smirked to herself as she stopped before her door pressing the opening mechanism as the door hissed open. Once inside she was greeted by noises of giggles and squeals. She stopped just above the few stairs as she looked down at the situation.

The girls were rolling around on the floor with Liara as they played. Liara was laughing as well as Maya crawled over her mother and then flopped back onto the floor as they wrestled about. Kate shook her head as she could only admire the site. To think this was her family. Something she never really had, nor ever thought she'd have. Once upon a time she never desired such a thing.

It was funny how time and a specific person could change your world.

Liara spotted Kate leaning against the wall that use to be the office divider as she smiled. She got to her feet as the girls continued to wrestle with each other on the floor. She stepped up to Kate who wrapped her arms around Liara pulling her in close. "I hope you're being careful." She said quietly as her hand trailed along Liara's stomach.

Liara smirked some as she kissed Kate once on the lips. Her hand then rested over Kate's on her stomach as they looked each other in the eye. She was about a month along now, though it still wasn't very noticable. "Always the worrier." Liara said teasingly as Kate smiled lopsidedly.

"Garrus offered to take the kids tonight." Kate then said to change the subject. She didn't like being poked fun of for worrying. It was in her nature to, but that didn't mean she'd give Liara and upper hand. Liara gave her a questioning look as her head tilted slightly. "What for?" she asked curiously.

"So we could go out and have some time to ourselves." Kate answered as she leaned in kissing Liara's neck, her hand snaking around to Liara's lower back. Liara smiled at the attention as she leaned in as close as she could to her bondmate. "A date?" She asked playfully as Kate smirked trailed her kisses along Liara's jaw line. "I know a nice restaurant we could go to." Kate muttered against her skin.

Liara almost purred as she let her arms loops around Kate's neck. She liked the sounds of this already.

Later into the evening Kate and Liara had gotten themselves ready to go. Garrus had come up to the cabin as the girls cheered and ran up to the Turian hugging his legs. He really was something of an uncle to them. Kate knew if for whatever the reason she and Liara weren't around anymore, Garrus would take good care of them. She trusted no one else more.

"Well we're off, thanks again Garrus." Kate said as Liara joined her at her side. Liara was in a simple yet elegant dress. It was long, reached the floor, the fabric was silky and it was the shade of red. It had no sleeves, instead it was straps on her shoulders, the front dipped down into a V shape, the back dipping down just to her shoulder blades into a U. Kate was wearing a button up long sleeved collar shirt, black in color. She wore black slacks as well, wearing her old combat boots to go with.

"Not a problem, you two deserve to get out once in a while." Garrus said with a Turian like smirk. He winked once at the two as Liara smiled brightly. She then turned to face Kate who blinked once at her as she reached out messing with the top button. She undid it and smirked once as it revealed a small amount of skin. "Much better." she said. To her it somehow gave Kate a more rugged look.

Kate grinned as she shook her head. The girls came running up to the pair as they knelt down giving them each hugs. "Be good to Uncle Garrus." Liara said as they stood again. They girls smiled and nodded at them before they ran over to the old Turian. "Can we watch movies?" They asked him as he chuckled.

"We'll be back later." Kate said as she turned heading towards the elevator. "Have a good time!" He called out to the fleeting human. Liara smiled at Garrus. "We will, thank you." she said as she turned to join Kate as the cabin doors closed behind her.

After the short elevator ride they made their way through the CIC towards the airlock. Jack was standing against the door as she watched the two chatting between each other, holding hands. Liara looked ahead of them spotting Jack as she waved at her lightly. Jack nodded her head in return.

Once the two stopped in front of the woman Kate spoke up, "Going out?" she asked. Jack shrugged as she hadn't made up her mind yet. "I heard that reporter bitch caused you some trouble. Want me to teach her a lesson?" Jack asked mostly joking. She had a grin on her face and Liara shook her head a little. Kate laughed though. "Liara already did that, but thanks." Kate then said.

Jack perked a brow, she missed the news report all together. She had kept herself in the cargo bay during lunch keeping to herself. She still wasn't the social type, though she had learned to work with others. "Alright." She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. Kate began to move again as she sat her hand on Jack's shoulder once as she passed her by. "Behave yourself." she said simply as Liara followed her, still hand in hand.

Jack smirked again. "Yes mother." she said as Kate laughed again.

VWVWV

Kate and Liara sat at a small round table, smiles on their faces as they talked amongst themselves. The restaurant was dimly lit, the other patrons chatting amongst themselves as well. There was a romantic like jazzy song going on in the back ground as Liara giggled. They had just sat down about ten minutes ago, and Turian waiter approached their table.

"What can I get you fine ladies to drink tonight?" He asked in a gentlemanly way. Kate looked up at him in thought as Liara smiled at him as well. "Thessian Tea, please." She said as Kate perked a brow in thought. "Same for me, thanks." Liara smirked at the woman as Kate reached across the table taking Liara's hands in her own. The unnamed waiter gave a pleased twitch of his mandibles as he inserted the order into his data pad. "Coming right up." he said as he turned to leave.

Liara locked her eyes with warm brown ones as Kate smirked slightly. "Did I mention how beautiful you are tonight?" she asked with a playful tone. Liara couldn't help but flush some at the question as her fingers laced with Kate's. "No.. but thank you." She replied a bit flustered. Kate gave a satisfied grin at the reaction.

"You remember our first night out on shore leave?" Liara then asked as Kate chuckled. How could she not remember? She made a right fool of herself in front of Liara. It was just before their mission on Noveria. The crew was exhausted from chasing leads on Saren and fights with the Geth and endless travels across the galaxy.

VWVWV

_Katelyn Shepard needed a break. The whole crew needed a break. Despite how hard she had been pushing them all she was proud of them for all they had done. They were relentless in their hunt for the ex Spectre Saren. They had chased him from one end to the galaxy to another, always just missing him. _

_She had decided it was time to call it a break. The Reapers wouldn't wait for them to catch their breathes, she knew it. But she also knew Saren was at a dead end like they were. The Council took to hunting down leads on Benezia, and they crew had no where better to be at the moment. So it was a risky move, but one Kate decided they all needed. She had announced a plan for some shore leave to let the crew recover._

_They had docked with the Citadel. The crew was dismissed to do as they pleased, but told that shore leave could end at a moment's notice. They all knew this but a sense of relief had poured through out the Normandy. Kate was in her quarters laying on her bed, soft music playing over the intercom as she tried to relax. _

_She knew how to go out and party but she felt tense by the idea. She had a role to play to the crew. She was their leader, the one who called all the shots. She had to set an example. She wanted nothing more then to hit the clubs like the others were sure to do. She wanted get plastered and dance the night away but... how could her crew take her seriously if she made an animal of herself?_

_She heard a buzz at her door as she sighed. She summoned her omni tool as she cut the music before sitting up onto the edge of her bed. "Door's open." she called out to who ever could be behind them. The doors hissed open as she looked up to find Liara standing outside of them fidgeting nervously._

_Katelyn perked a brow at the Asari. "What can I do for you, Doctor?" she asked quietly as Liara stepped into her room. Last time they had spoke Liara had confessed to an interest in Kate. More then a professional one dealing with the Protheans or their mission. Kate was taken back by it. She knew Liara was curious about her, but she didn't realize she had feelings for her._

_She didn't know how to answer it at the time. She was flustered, no one had ever told her they had cared for her before. Not a single person. She knew Kaiden had a thing for her, but he never came out and said it. Now he never would have the chance after he died on Virmire. She came to respect his sacrifice though. He died so everyone else could live to continue the fight._

_Liara rang her hands together nervously. She still felt embarrassed that she had been so forward on the Commander. The reaction she got was a bit confusing as well, but she shoved the thought out of her mind. "Ashley was wondering if you'd like to join us at Flux?" Liara said quietly. Kate perked a brow. She wondered why Ash didn't come ask her herself._

"_I dunno, Liara. Doubt the crew wants me watching them get drunk and party." Katelyn muttered as she stood up finally. Liara admitted she had hoped the Commander would join them. She knew Katelyn needed a break like everyone else. "I don't think Ashley would invite you along if she didn't want you there." Liara blurted out suddenly. She then flushed horrible at the awkward tone she had taken when saying it._

_Kate laughed at the Asari who glared at herself as she looked down at the floor. She always managed to make a fool of herself. "And what about you?" Kate finally asked as her laughing subsided. Liara looked up as she looked a bit confused yet curious by the question. Kate couldn't help but smirk as the flush never left Liara's cheeks._

"_M-me?" she asked a bit flustered. Kate only nodded. "Would you want me there?" Shepard asked with a shrug as she took on a neutral look. Liara thought a moment. She knew Katelyn was prodding for a certain reaction. The human had a habit of doing this when she herself was curious. "Well you could use a break too, Commander.." Liara said choosing her words carefully._

_Kate smirked as she shook her head. Liara was a fast learner. "Call me Katelyn, I think after our last conversation we're a bit passed the titles." Kate said with a shrug. She could see Liara smile at the offer of her first name. Liara had a point though.. One that Kate had spent this whole time debating. To go out and act like a cadet on shore leave, or to stay in her quarters?_

"_I'd... like it very much if you joined us, Katelyn." Liara then spoke up after a long pause. Kate looked back at Liara as she tilted her head. She then gave half a smile as she sighed in defeat. Guess that made up her mind for her. "Alright then I'll be there in a bit." Kate said as Liara smiled more brightly. _

_After another 40 minutes of everyone getting themselves together they were finally at Flux. The music was loud, people were on the dance floor, others at tables and the bar drinking and laughing and talking loudly. Kate took in the bar scene and gave herself a smile. It had been a long time since she had gone out like this._

_The group consisting of Tali, Ashley, Garrus, Liara, Joker, and herself found a table big enough for them and sat down at the seats. Kate wore a simple navy blue button up shirt and jeans, as Liara wore a blouse and slacks, probably borrowed by one of their female ship mates, Ashley in a pair of short shorts that accentuated her toned body and a v neck short sleeved shirt. Tali of course was in her usual enviro suit as Joker never changed out of his BDU's._

_As the night went on they all had their fair share of drinks. Katelyn had loosened up quite a bit as well. She had took to actually speaking friendly with everyone. For them it was nice to see the Commander actually had a friendly side to her. Ashley stood up as she announced she was going to find herself a hunk to dance with. Kate rolled her eyes as the gleam in Ashley's eyes. She had more to drink then she realized._

_Liara stood up as well. She rarely drank alcohol, it was clear to the group as she took on a much more bold personality. She was also far more giggly then she normally would have been. Kate watched as the Asari held her hand up in the air drunkenly. "I think I will go dance as well!" She announced loudly as Kate covered her face with her hand. _

_She herself was a bit drunk but she was more of a laid back type. She didn't usually get up to make a fool of herself to say the least. She watched Liara stumble off towards the dance floor grabbing Ashley in the process. Ashley's face lit up as she nodded vigorously. Kate could only assume Williams was excited with Liara's revolution to go dancing._

_"You aren't going to go chase her down?" Joker asked with a knowing grin. Katelyn glowered at him but tried to play it off. "I have no idea what you mean Lieutenant." Shepard said half annoyed. She accentuated the word Lieutenant to get her point across, but an alcohol filled Joker ignored it._

"_Oh come on, Shepard. The scuttlebutt says you have a thing for Miss Prothean Expert. We've seen the way you've looked at her." Joker said rather boldly. Garrus jabbed the man in the side as he grabbed his side. "Hey watch it!" he yelled as he rubbed his ribs gently. Kate rolled her eyes as she looked down at the dance floor from their lofty location. "Teasing Shepard isn't the best idea, Joker." Tali said for Garrus._

_Katelyn's eyes rested onto one figure in the crowd of dancers. She ignored whatever else the others were going on about as she watched Liara dance away on the dance floor. She had to admit, the Asari knew how to move. She was next to Ashley who was also dancing away in a drunken bliss. She smiled and shook her head at the two._

_She then saw Ashley nudge Liara before she waved at the Asari wandering off with some guy that apparently invited her to dance. Katelyn looked away long enough to finish off her drink as she watched the three in front of her. They had taken to playing some sort of drinking game as a human woman stepped up to them._

_She then looked back down to see Liara still dancing alone. She moved perfectly to the beat of the song as her eyes closed. Kate cleared her throat as she stood up from the table quickly. The others blinked up at her as she began to walk away and down the stairs. They all smirked knowingly as they watched the dance floor._

_Kate began to push through the people on the floor as she made way towards Liara who opened her eyes in time to see Katelyn wander up to her. Katelyn managed to flush slightly as she gave a flustered look as Liara moved closer to Katelyn. She knew it was the alcohol in her system but Kate couldn't help but reach out for Liara._

_Liara giggled some as she felt Kate's hands on her waist as her arms flopped themselves around Kate's shoulders as they began to dance together. No words were exchanged as the two moved together with the music. Katelyn couldn't help the bold urge as she pulled Liara closer against herself either as they moved._

_It didn't last long though as a large hand dropped onto her shoulder pulling her away from Liara. She gave a puzzled look as she stumbled backwards, caught off guard as Liara blinked her eyes at the man towering behind Kate. _

_He then made his way towards Liara as he grabbed her drunkenly. "Hey baby, forget her I'll give you some real excitement." he shouted over the loud music. Kate suddenly grew agitated as Liara tried to pull away from him with her own annoyed look. Kate grabbed the large man's arm as she pulled him hard. For a thin woman Kate was much stronger then one would assume. _

"_What the hell, lady?" He barked out as he turned to face her. "I believe I was here first." Kate retorted as she folded her arms over her chest eyeing the man up and down. Typical drunk thinking he was some sort of stud muffin of course. He glared at Shepard, she was shorter then he was, but he was also taller then the average human. _

_Liara quickly joined Katelyn's side as she pulled on her arm. "Forget him." She said as Kate could only comply with the tugging. She was about to walk off with Liara as the drunken man grabbed Kate's shoulder. "What you think she's your woman?" He barked out as he tried to reach for Liara. She had ducked from his grasp though._

_The alcohol must've reall pumped through Kate's veins now though as she spoke, "Ya, I think I do." She blurted out. She couldn't stop herself as she suddenly realized what she had said. The hints of a flush brushed her tanned cheeks as her eyes went wide. Great, Shepard... make a fool of yourself, she thought as she covered her face with her hand._

_Liara flushed a great deal at the statement as she gawked at Katelyn with much surprise. The man though didn't seem to care at Kate's awkward moment as he tried to reach for Liara again. "Well she's mine now." He stated as Liara glared angrily at him. Kate grabbed his hand before she shoved him off hard, causing him to fall onto his ass. "I don't think so." Kate said firmly as she grabbed Liara before she dragged her off a bit flustered._

VWVWV

Katelyn shook her head with an amused grin as Liara laughed a little at the memory. It was funny now, but embarrassing to Kate at the time. Wasn't the best of ways to tell someone you liked them back, or so she figured. Liara took a drink from her tea that had been refilled by now. They had finished with dinner during the topic of choice. They had to stop a few times just to laugh about it.

"I recall they made fun of you for a week after that." Liara said with a grin as Kate again shook her head. Oh they didn't let her live it down that was for sure.

VWVWVW

Ok.. a to be continued type chapter xD The next will be out soon though!

Thanks again for all the reviews! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hullo! Sorry for the.. well considering I write a bit fast, late update. This past Sunday (The 13th) was a long and interesting day, and then after that things have just been busy. Long story short, I had to find a new job at the last minute, but I succeeded! So no worries x3

A couple of shout outs are in order.

Mikew: I read your review and it made me wonder the same thing. Would femShep miss out on giving birth to the child if she were with Liara? My honest answer is, I've never thought long enough on it to say one way or the other. Probably depends on the person's version of Shepard. Mine, maybe a bit, but given what I've come to understand from Asari reproduction, it's not possible for Shep to get preggers.

Illusive Reader: Thank you so much for the review! It's quite possibly one the best I've ever had -hearts to you!- It makes me so happy to hear you've enjoyed both of my stories to date. Here's to Liara and Female Shepard -cheers-

Alrighty, onto the next chapter =o

Chapter 6

Liara and Katelyn had spent another 20 or so minutes chatting idly as they drank slowly at their tea. Their dinner plates had been since cleared from their table. The jazz band had been since replaced by a stringed orchestra. It was a small group but they played slow romantic tunes and other couples in the restaurant had gotten up to dance on the dance floor.

Kate raised a brow in thought before she smirked and stood up. Liara looked up at her curiously as Kate stopped just before Liara as she held out her hand the young Asari. Liara smiled lightly as she took Kate's hand as she stood up. Kate smiled at her widely but sheepishly as she began to walk backwards, still holding Liara's hand in her own as she guided her along.

After a moment they had stepped onto a wooden glossed floor that was the dancing area and Kate tugged Liara closer. Liara flushed, but smiled still as let out a small giggle, her free hand resting on Kate's shoulder as Kate's other arm looped around her back.

They began to dance slowly to the music as their eyes never left the other's face. Liara had to admit, Kate could be quite romantic when the mood struck. She still held some old characteristics from time to time; such as locking herself away in her office back home for some alone time, or she was simply quiet and found something to keep herself busy with. Other times she was far more out going, and she loved to play with their daughters.

Kate leaned in as her forehead touched Liara's as they continued to dance about slowly. Liara sighed contentedly as she kissed her bondmate on the lips once, who kissed her back in kind. A night out was a great idea as Kate thought of it. She'd have to thank Garrus again later.

VWVWVW

After having gotten the twins dinner Garrus took them back up to the cabin. They got into their PJ's and he took to sitting on the couch as the girls began to play with their toys. He turned on the TV that was installed into the room as he brought up a random child's movie.

Though most of the way through the movie Garrus heard the two arguing as they played with their toys. It wasn't surprising every sibling fought, even ones as close as Calista and Maya. Maya was usually the outspoken sort. She'd speak her mind and do what she wanted, much like her sire parent. At least until she found herself in trouble. Calista was more reserved and quiet usually. Much like her mother. It was odd and funny how that worked out.

"No, you don't play with it like that!" Maya whined at her sister as Calista made a noise of disagreement. "Mommy says I can play with it any way I want!" She pouted at Maya. Obviously the girls had fought over this before. Garrus got up from the couch as he gave the girls a slightly stern look. "Come on you two, don't be fighting over a silly toy." he tried.

"But, Uncle Garrus, she isn't playing with it right." Maya said matter-of-factly. Calista gained an agitated look as she shoved Maya now. "I can play with it how I wanna!" She yelled back as Maya fell back on her bum. A flare of biotics surrounded her as Garrus's eyes went wide. Oh this wasn't going to be good. He knew they were having biotic flares, Kate had mentioned this not long ago.

A very small biotic push flew forth, it was just enough to catch Calista off guard as she fell back onto her own bum. Maya's eyes grew wide with a sense of fear on her own part. She didn't mean for it to happen as she instantly began to ball her poor eyes out.

Calista too began to cry more in shock then because she was hurt. Garrus sighed as he knelt down between the girls as he pulled them up into a hug to try and calm them down. He knew Maya didn't mean for it to happen, and Calista probably felt a bit scared by it. All he could do was try to help them feel better by now.

VWVWVW

Kate and Liara had already started heading for the Normandy. After they had left the restaurant they had merely wandered around the Presidium hand in hand. They hadn't really spoken, just enjoying each other's company as they wandered aimlessly. By now though they decided it was time to head home.

After having boarded the Normandy Liara went to make some more tea as Kate headed up to their cabin. She was sure Garrus was ready to hit the rack, the girls could be exhausting sometimes. As she entered the room she spotted Maya sitting on the top bunk, curled up against the wall hugging her knees. She looked downcast as Garrus stood by the bed.

Kate looked a bit confused as she looked from her daughter to Garrus before she spotted Calista curled up on the couch sound asleep. "Ok, what's going on?" Kate asked with a hint of concern. Garrus wandered up to Kate as Maya never even looked up at her sire parent. "Well, you know kids.. Sometimes they argue with each other." Garrus started as Kate gave him a puzzled look.

"Maya had a biotic flare, it shoved Calista down, they're ok but Calista wouldn't talk to Maya and she's been.. well a bit down." Garrus said quietly and gently. Kate sighed as she looked up back at her oldest of the twins. She frowned, not in disappointment, but with concern. She patted Garrus on the shoulder. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." She said lightly as he nodded.

He tried to give the little asari a smile but she just looked away. He shook his head as he stepped up towards the elevator before disappearing inside. Katelyn stepped up to the bunk as she folded her hands onto the top mattress resting her chin onto her arms. "You ok, Maya?" She asked quietly watching the little girl.

"I didn't mean to do it..." Maya muttered as she hid her face from her mama. Kate reached out and rested her hand onto the little girl's arm giving a gentle squeeze. "I know you didn't, I'm not mad." Kate said gently. Maya peeked up at Kate with big upset brown eyes before she crawled over to Kate latching her arms around her neck.

Kate sighed as she pulled Maya off the bed as she held her firmly kissing her cheek. "Am I a freak, Mama?" Maya asked as she buried her face into her neck. Kate's eyes had never grown so wide in surprise before. "What?" She questioned astonished Maya would ask such a thing. Kids could say the darnedest things but she was surprised Maya would ever think herself as such a thing. Especially at such a young age.

Just about that point Liara came out of the elevator with two mugs of tea. She saw the look of surprise yet concern coming from Kate's face as she sat the mugs aside. "What's wrong?" Liara asked quickly as she stepped up to the pair. "Maya had a biotic flare." Kate said before she sat the girl back onto her bunk. "And you are not a freak, never." Kate said firmly as she held the girl's hands in her own.

Liara gave a look of pure concern as she stepped up next to Kate facing Maya. "Who said you were a freak?" Liara questioned. She sounded angry when she asked as Kate looked over to her wife. "One of the kids at home.." Maya said quietly. Liara felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked over at Kate who shook her head. She knew how irritable Liara could be when pregnant, and the action alone soothed her temper.

"Baby, listen to me, you aren't a freak. It's natural for Asari to have the abilities you have." Kate started as she looked back to her daughter. Maya shrugged as she sniffled once. "Yes, and we will show you how to center them." Liara added with the soothing voice only a mother could have. Kate nodded in agreement as she smiled lightly. "That's right, I'm sure the kid who said that just didn't understand what was going on." Kate said to reassure Maya.

Maya only nodded some. She then felt both her parents hugging her tightly as she leaned against them.

VWVWVW

After having settled Maya's nerves down they had put her to bed. She needed the rest they could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Liara then put Calista to bed who never even stirred. She sure was a heavy sleeper, Kate thought. They themselves had took to curling up in bed as Liara curled against Kate.

After a while they fell asleep as well. They had decided to start the girls on some training with their biotics the next day. Meditation was top on the list of where to start. If they could get Maya to center her mind more the flare ups would probably cut back a great deal. They knew it was only a matter of time before the flare ups got worse. They both figured Maya would take after Benezia to some degree. She was already proving to have stronger then normal biotic abilities for a child her age.

The night passed on, Liara snuggled up against Kate, who's arm was draped over her stomach. Liara's back was against Kate's front as they laid on their sides. Kate's chin resting lightly against Liara's shoulder as they slept pretty soundly.

Calista had waken up though as she rubbed her eyes sniffling quietly. She slid out of her bottom bunk as she padded bare foot across the room. She made it over to her parents' bed. Once there she climbed up onto the bed as she reached out shaking Liara's arm. "Mommy.." she whined quietly as Liara's eyes slowly blinked open.

She looked up at Calista who had silent little tears running down her cheeks. "What is it, little one?" She asked groggily as she slowly sat up before wiping the tears from her eyes. Calista collapsed against her mother as she hugged her tightly. "I had a bad dream..." Calista then said quietly as Liara hugged her lightly.

She carefully picked up Calista as she slowly scooted off the bed before placing Calista onto the floor. Kate stirred slightly as she rolled onto her back rubbing at her eyes. She then fell right back to sleep as Liara half smiled and shook her head at the human. "Come, I have a cure for bad dreams." Liara said lightly to her daughter as she grabbed her hand.

After a short travel to the mess hall Liara sat Calista at one of the tables before she went about making some warm milk for the youngling. She then padded bare foot across the metallic floor and sitting next to Calista. Liara was in nothing more then a simple sleeveless shirt and Kate's old N7 gym shorts while Calista was in her PJ's. 

She then sat the glass of milk in front of Calista as she smiled. "This will help you feel better." She said gently as Calista grabbed the cup with both hands slowly sipping at the warm milk. It was something Kate had once tried for Maya. It seemed to have worked before she figured it'd have the same effect for Calista.

She simply watched Calista drink slowly at the remedy as she propped her arm up on the table, resting her cheek against her hand. Her mind wandered on all the times Kate had woken from nightmares from past events of her life.

VWVWVW

_Kate jolted straight up in the middle of the night, sweating as she panted for air. Liara was awake near instantly as well. She looked at Kate with concern. Shortly after their first night together before Ilos Liara had moved out of the med lab and into Kate's quarters. She had began to realize that almost nightly Kate would awaken from nightmares._

_For the first little while Kate refused to tell her what they were about. Liara would hold her against herself, brushing fingers through matted hair in an attempt to soothe her. After a couple weeks worth Kate began to tell her what her dreams were about. The battles on Torfan, events in her child hood, sometimes dreams of the future where the Reapers were murdering millions. _

_Kate would eventually fall back to sleep but it concerned the young Asari. Liara never realized Kate had such a hard time with sleep before now. She wondered if Kate had always slept like this. Waking in the middle of the night, sometimes more then once. It was any wonder she never looked exhausted. She was stubborn though, for all Liara knew she could have been exhausted._

_Some nights all she could do was watch Katelyn sleep after waking from these hellish dreams, stroking her exposed arm. She wished she could take away these dreams. They had to of pained the Spectre. Kate was strong, but Liara knew she was suffering like anyone else._

VWVWV

After letting Calista calm they walked around the crew deck then Liara took her back up to her room. Kate had stopped having those nightmares years ago. But now that her children were having them she grew concerned of course. Kate said it was natural for little kids to get them, but that didn't mean Liara had to like it.

After putting Calista back to bed Liara climbed back into bed herself. She felt Kate's arm wrap around her once more as she snuggled up against her close. Kate was still on her back as Liara rested her head against her shoulder contently, her own arm around Kate's waist. "She ok?" Kate asked sleepily as Liara glimpsed up at her.

She smiled as she nodded gently. "Just a bad dream." She said quietly. Kate's fingers gently ran along Liara's upper arm. They said nothing more as they slowly drifted back off to sleep.

VWVWV

Whelp I'mma end this chapter here. I decided to touch up again on Maya's biotic flare ups, since it was suppose to be part of this story lol. I only mentioned it once or twice but never got back onto it so I figured it was time I did so.

See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Uhg sorry for the wait. I've had such horrible writer's block! Hopefully this chapter wont be so bad =x

On to the next!

Chapter 7

Kate was busy working away with loading the last of the supplies in the Normandy's docking bay. Considering there wasn't much left to do they and Liara had decided on teaching the girls more about their biotics after she had finished. For now though, Liara had taken the girls out on one last trip around the Citadel. 

The bustle in the cargo hold was noisy as fork lifts hauled large crates into the belly of the Normandy. The crew shouted over each other as they worked endlessly to finish the large task at hand ready to go home. Kate was busy helping two of her crew members shove a crate towards a stack of crates when someone came up behind her.

"Commander?" came the female voice belonging to one Lisa Fredrickson. Kate finished loading the crate in place as the woman behind her waited patiently. She had been apart of the crew for a little while now, though she had joined up with them a year before the Reaper attack on Invictus. Katelyn wiped her brow with her arm clearing the sweat from her skin as she let out a sigh from all the heaving she just did.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked over the woman's shoulder towards a couple of guys slacking off next to another large stack of crates. "Hey!" she called out at them. They visibly shrank suddenly being caught. "I better see you guys doing some work or you can catch your own shuttle back home!" Kate yelled over the loud noises around them. They quickly snapped a salute before quickly dispersing and busying themselves.

Kate shook her head and sighed again with some annoyance. "Sorry, Lisa, what did you need?" Kate asked sounding rather tired. "Al'Jilani is outside looking for you." Lisa started as she shook her head. She knew Katelyn had no real interest in the woman. But it was clear when she first started working for the former Spectre and Alliance Commander, never assume. "What do you want me to do with her?" Lisa then asked.

Katelyn gained a look of exasperated irritation as she let out a third sigh in the past few minutes. She really had no time to deal with that woman, and after the news broadcast she had assumed it would be the last she'd see of her. "I'll deal with her, thank you." Kate said as she stomped past the woman.

"Garrus!" Kate called out over the loud engine of the fork lift he was driving. He stopped and put the machine in park as she looked down at her from his seat. "I have something to deal with make just keep an eye on things I'll be back soon." Kate said up at the old Turian. He nodded his head once as he again put the lift in drive before driving past her slowly.

Kate made her way down the ramp and out into the docking bay as she spotted the reporter waiting by the elevator. She was fidgeting in place as Katelyn approached her. Al'Jilani looked up at Shepard whom took to crossing her arms over her chest and standing there with a look of impatience. "What is it?" She asked hotly.

"Did you have something to do with that news report?" Al'Jilani asked as firmly as she could, but in all honesty she looked nervous. Perhaps Kate's biotic flare a couple days before had stirred her up more then Kate had hoped. But she continued to look irritated as she looked the reporter up and down once. "What? Don't like the taste of your medicine?" Kate asked before she let a smirk play across her lips.

Al'Jilani grew agitated herself now as she gave the woman a glare. "Laugh it up Shepard. Meanwhile my ratings are going down the gutter faster then you can say the Reapers aren't real." Al'Jilani managed to blurt out with more confidence. Kate smirked further as she waved it off with her hand. "Not my problem." She said as she turned to return to her ship. "Wait! Please I should've never attacked you in front of your kids, but can't you please help me out with this?" the reporter begged.

Kate scoffed as she turned back around to face the other woman. She approached her intently as she shoved a finger into her face. "Guess now you know how it feels to be fucked around with huh? Now that you don't like it directed at yourself you're going to come to me, of all people, to fix it? I don't think so. You've made your bed, now I hope you can sleep in it." Kate said as she spun on her heel and stormed off without another word.

VWVWV

Liara wandered around the wards with the twins each holding her hands. They had explored much and now they were looking for something to eat. As they approached a small diner Liara sat the girls at a table. As the girls talked amongst themselves about all they had to see Liara couldn't help but smile. Poor Calista was terrified of the biotic outburst from Maya the night before, but she had seemed to forgiven the incident.

Of course Maya never meant to do it, but Liara was amazed at how resilient children could be. She then heard her name from within the small restaurant as she turned her head. "It is you!" She heard a familiar voice rang out as she caught sight of an Asari heading her way. The girls stopped talking as they looked up at the new face as Liara blinked in surprise.

"Shiala?" Liara asked a bit shocked to see the other Asari. Last she had heard Shiala had taken up residence at Zhu's Hope, but that was many years ago. "You are looking well." Shiala said with a smile as she bowed her head once in respect to her former student. Liara smiled pleasantly at the older Asari as she stood as they exchanged a friendly hug. "Mommy who's that?" Calista then asked curiously.

Shiala looked down at the two girls in surprise. She had noticed them of course but she didn't think a maiden at such a young age would have children. She only assumed she was a care taker perhaps. She hadn't heard news of Liara since after Saren's fall. "I didn't know you had children." Shiala said lightly as Liara sat back at the table gesturing with a free hand at the empty chair across from herself.

Shiala smiled again and quietly sat down as she looked at the two younglings before her before looking back at Liara. "It is not well known." Liara admitted before she looked down to Calista. "This is my old teacher, Shiala." she finally answered her daughter's question. Maya looked fairly surprised. "What did she teach you, mommy?" Maya asked curiously as she looked back at the matron across from them.

Shiala patiently waited as Liara went to answer Maya now. "She taught me many things, including how to use my biotics." Liara answered patiently, smiling lovingly at her other daughter. Maya smiled brightly as she looked to Shiala. "Can you teach me too?" she questioned boldly as Shiala let out a light chuckle. Liara kissed Maya's forehead once as she smiled. "Shiala is probably busy sweety." she then said to hopefully avoid any trouble for the matron.

Shiala only waved her hand once lightly. "Oh it's no trouble, Liara." Shiala said knowing her intentions. Liara looked at the older woman as she cocked her head curiously. "What brings you to the Citadel?" Liara then asked with her own curiosity. After all neither Asari had seen each other in many years. She could only assume after ten or so years Shiala would still be with the colony back on Feros.

"With Zhu's Hope back on it's feet I figured I could lend else where." Shiala answered simply. Liara nodded her head as she smiled still. Being the former disciple of Benezia, Liara could only assume Shiala was putting her own lessons to use now. "How about yourself?" Shiala then asked as waiter approached their table. Liara put in her orders for lunch and beverages for herself and the girls before she looked to Shiala. "Can I get you something to eat? Or drink perhaps?" Liara asked kidnly.

Shiara thought a moment before placing an order for hot tea. The human female next to their table smiled as she thanked them and wandered off again. "We're here to get supplies for our colony on Eden Prime." Liara then answered as Shiala only managed a surprised herself. "So.. I assume your bondmate is here as well?" Shiala asked. She tried to be as polite as possible, but she feared maybe she jumped to conclusions. It was not uncommon for Asari to raise children on their own.

Liara only continued to smile warmly as the girls went back to talking amongst themselves again. "Yes, Katelyn is with the others loading the ship." Liara said as the waiter returned setting down all the drinks on the table before turning away again. Shiala again looked fairly surprised though. The only Katelyn she could think of was the former Spectre. "Katelyn Shepard?" Shiala asked before sipping her tea carefully.

Liara only nodded as she turned to the girls. "Careful with your drinks, you don't to spill them." Liara said lightly, but firmly as the girls wiggled in their seats with their drinks. Kids will be kids it seemed. "We have been married for about five and a half years now?" Liara said as she thought back in it. Time seemed to pass so quickly yet slowly since the Reaper fight. She hadn't really thought about it but she couldn't help but smile. "But in grand total we've been together since before Saren." Liara then finished at she sipped at her own tea.

Shiala took a moment to think on this. She felt a bit guilty now. Last time she had seen Shepard was back on Illium. She had even made a small pass at her. It was no wonder she was unresponsive to it. "How did you two come to be together? If you do not mind my curiosity." Shiala then questioned as she sipped at her drink yet again.

Liara only chuckled some as the girls piped up suddenly, all smiles. "Ya! Tell us how Mama and you got together!" they cheered as Liara shook her head lightly. The girls were ever curious about the past. Something they probably got from Liara. She sighed contently as she thought on it.

VWVWVW

_Liara sat in her make shift room behind the med bay. She had hidden away since they returned to the Normandy after their venture to flux. Shepard hadn't spoken much since she had knocked that burly man on his backside. She muttered a bit but that was about it. Liara began to wonder if she had done something wrong._

_Kate was pretty aggressive about protecting Liara from that man. She had even said that she thought Liara was her woman. Liara flushed at the idea but then quickly shook her head. Katelyn had allot to drink maybe... maybe it was a slip of the tongue she figured. Shepard wasn't very responsive when Liara had mentioned a genuine interest in her after all. _

_She tried to busy herself on the terminal once more. She was busy trying to decode some Prothean artifacts she had stuffed in the back of the med bay for Katelyn. She had been curious enough if any of it might have mentioned the Reapers. Maybe their was some vital hint on how to fight them. But Liara lost track again as thoughts wandered back to the mysterious woman that was Katelyn Shepard._

_But before she could ponder anything further on it she heard the doors behind her slide open. She quickly turned to see Shepard step into the dimly lit room. Katelyn cleared her throat as the doors slid shut behind her. She looked fairly flustered as Liara slowly got to her feet. "Shepard.. I mean Katelyn, I wanted to apologize about-" Liara was cut off as Kate raised her hand once to interrupt. _

"_No Liara, you don't have to be sorry for anything. That guy was an ass." Katelyn said as she stepped further into the room before sitting on Liara's foldable bed. Kate looked down at the floor a moment as her hands gripped the edge of the bed. Liara watched her curiously as Kate tried to put together a form of thought. "Liara, I'm the one who should apologize. I made a fool of myself... Further more I was out of line saying I thought you were mine." Kate said quietly._

_Liara approached the bed as she sat next to the Spectre. Liara watched her quietly trying to figure out where Kate was going with this. "You don't have to be sorry." Liara said lightly when she heard nothing more from Kate. But the intense look of thought on her face told her she was trying to think. Of what, Liara wasn't sure._

"_Liara I'm sorry I didn't respond when you said you had an interest me in me. Truth is no one ever has before. I'm reckless, aggressive... I'm impatient and sometimes rather rude. You deserve better then that." Kate started. Liara felt her brows furrow as she wasn't sure if Kate was about to reject her or not. Truth was she afraid of the rejection but she could respect it too. She wasn't really sure how she'd react in the moment though._

"_Honestly, I have a real interest in you too... I don't know how to explain it, but should we really chase after it?" Kate then asked as she looked at Liara. She honestly wanted an answer. Shepard wasn't sure how to handle a real relationship. She also didn't want to ruin Liara's innocent nature. _

_Liara reached over with her hand resting it on top of Kate's. Kate looked down at the soft blue hand over her own as she quickly captured Liara's fingers between her own. "I think... we should think about it... The mission is important right now maybe... maybe when it's all over? We can see where we lie then." Liara said lightly as she smiled at the human before her. Kate smiled back half heartedly. _

_Kate then leaned over and pecked Liara a quick kiss on the cheek. Liara flushed wildly as Kate stood up slowly prying her hand away from Liara. "I can do that." Kate said lightly as she looked down at Liara once. Liara couldn't help but reach up and touch her cheek where she had been kissed. Kate smirked as she backed up towards the door. "I'll talk to you later.. You should get some rest." Kate then said before she exited the room quickly._

VWVWVW

Shiala smiled as the little ones giggled at the story. Liara flushed though from the giggling her children were making. She would always be a little shy on the inside though she had become much more forward at the same time. "You two must really love each other." Shiala said lightly as Liara quickly took a bite of her meal but nodded.

After she had finished swallowing her food she couldn't help but smiled. "Kate is an amazing woman. She's changed allot over the years. She's much more patient and caring of others. She won't admit it, but it's there." Liara said lightly.

Shiala smiled and nodded lightly. "I am glad you found happiness Liara. Before Saren-" Shiala paused as Liara tilted her head once. "Your mother worried for you. She had hoped for your happiness of course, but she worried about you always being alone wandering the galaxy." Shiala said. Liara let out a soft but sad smile. She did miss her mother from time to time. "Thank you, Shiala." Liara then said quietly.

VWVWVW

Gonna end it here. I know it's nothing spiffy but I hope it's alright after such a long pause from my story. Sorry for running away like that for so long, I had suddenly gotten such horrible writer's block. Couple with a bunch of real life things I just haven't had the moment to actually sit and think and let my brain get creative lol.

Let me know how I'm doing =D

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Holy Hannah I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in like forever. I just ran into a large writer's block then I start new projects and then I get writer's block for them too. It's HORRID. Really I hope you guys can forgive me.

Anyways I'm still not sure what I should write... So I'm just going to empty my head (shouldn't be too hard to do lawl), and see what happens.

Chapter 8

Liara had gathered up the girls as they began to make the return trip back to the ship. Shiala had accompanied them, the two chatting about Maya's and Calista's biotic flare ups. After Liara had mentioned it to Shiala, the older Asari began to question all that occurred between these flares. It didn't take long for Liara to explain the situation of course.

Most cases with young Asari children discovered their biotics during such tantrums. It wasn't unusual by any means, though it usually wasn't expect until after age 10, 15 at the latest. Maya and Calista were only five years old. Though it wasn't as unusual as it sounded. Most more powerful biotics began having such abilities at younger ages.

"Did you guys need some help tutoring them? I have nowhere else to be, and I could help you out." Shiala offered as they all walked at a slower pace. They were currently in the C-Sec area of the Citadel. They were getting closer to the old elevator they use to use when docking here in the days of Saren. Now it was like their personal parking spot.

"You could always ask Katelyn... I know she'd prefer us to teach the girls... But she mentioned bringing in someone else if we needed to." Liara replied as she looked down at Maya and Calista. The girls gave out big yawns as they each held Liara's hands. She knew they were in need of nap. It was already mid afternoon.

Once they had all stepped onto the elevator that would lead up to the Normandy Shiala gained a look of thought. "I can understand why she would want to teach them herself. I honestly fear they may need some extra help outside of you and Shepard." Shiala said gently. She didn't want to step on Liara's toes at all, and if Katelyn still had a temper... Well she didn't want to step on her toes either.

"I agree, and I think even Kate realizes that." Liara said as the elevator began to ascend the many floors of the Citadel. They both fell silent as the ride to the docking hanger took a minute before it came to a stop. The doors slowly slid open to allow it's passengers out. Liara smiled down at the girls as she began to lead the way.

"Honestly, I think we'll need an extra hand anyways... Kate works long hours and I'm not sure I can teach them everything by myself." Liara said with a heavy sigh. She knew with her pregnancy she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own. She knew Kate meant well wanting to teach them herself but Katelyn didn't know a lot of the techniques Asari used to teach younglings.

As the group approached the Normandy Liara brought out her Omni tool a moment as she typed in a quick command. The airlock door hissed open as she stopped and faced Shiala. "I'm sure Katelyn will be done with loading the cargo here soon. Why don't you join us for dinner? We can discuss it then." Liara said lightly as she smiled.

Shiala bowed her head once in appreciation for the invite. "I'd be honored, thank you." she replied lightly as they all walked into the frigate.

VWVWV

Shiala had been left in the care of Chakwas in the Normandy's sick bay. Oh yes the old doctor still followed the crew around. She knew that without her the crew would be lost in the event of medical needs. In a way she had come to felt like a sort of care taker for the crew after all the years she had spent with them. A sense of stability, she once said.

After Liara was sure Shiala was settled in with the older human she took the girls up to their cabin and tucked them into their beds. They usually never fussed over a nap, especially if they were really tired. Sometimes they did, but otherwise the girls usually enjoyed their afternoon naps.

Liara had kissed them booth on the cheeks and tucked them in as she wished the sweet dreams. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep either. Liara then stepped out of the cabin and into the area between the room and elevator as she reached for her old ear piece. She gave it a quick press of a button as she waited patiently for Kate to respond.

"Shepard here." she heard her bondmate's voice after a short pause.

Liara smiled as she took to leaning against the wall before. "Kate, I was just wondering if you had a moment?" Liara questioned lightly. She had really hoped she didn't interrupt her in the middle of her work. Rarely did Liara call her up when she was working, but when ever she did part of her felt guilty. Like perhaps she would become a distraction.

"Ya, actually I was about to go up to the cabin." Kate replied after another short pause. Perhaps she was done with the loading sooner then Liara had estimated.

"I'll just wait for you then, it's nothing big." Liara replied as she glimpsed towards the elevator. She could see the control pad next to the doors counting down as it headed for the cargo deck. She was pretty sure that was Kate summoning the elevator even.

"Sure, I'll be right up." she heard Kate say lightly as the com link clicked off. Liara walked back into the cabin as she glimpsed towards the bunks. The girls were sound asleep still, curled up under their blankets. Liara couldn't help but smile at them.

She lightly ran her hand over her belly as she knew that not so long in the future there would be three little ones running around. They still hadn't told the girls about them having a new sibling on the way even. They were waiting for the right time. Perhaps after they got home, Liara figured.

Liara stepped down into the family area of their cabin as she took to sitting on the couch. She kicked off her shoes as she leaned back and let out a soft sigh. Really a nap sounded great as she thought about it now. Perhaps after she told Kate about Shiala. Maybe she could even convince her bondmate to join her in the napping. Kate had to be tired after all the work she had just done.

It didn't take long at all for the human to reach the cabin either. While Liara was thinking about this the doors slid open as Kate poked her head into the quiet room. She spotted the girls napping away as she gave a small smile walking quietly passed them.

She spotted Liara relaxing on the couch as they smiled at each other. Katelyn then quickly joined her wife as she threw her arm around Liara's shoulders kicking off her own boots. She then propped her legs up on the coffee table before the couch as Liara curled up contently against the other. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Kate asked quietly, as to not disturb their kids.

Liara reached for Shepard's hand as their fingers laced together. "I saw Shiala when the girls and I went to grab some lunch." Liara started as she Katelyn kiss her forehead once. She smiled again as she snuggled closer into the woman. Kate rest her chin lightly on Liara's crest as they relaxed finally.

"Oh ya? How's she doing?" Katelyn questioned curiously. She felt Liara's head tilt upwards as they looked at each other a moment. Liara smiled though as she went back to nuzzling against Kate's shoulder. Kate couldn't help but chuckle some as she noted Liara's rather affectionate actions. More so then normal anyhow.

"Well she's down with Dr. Chakwas right now... I invited her to dinner, I hope that's ok." Liara answered finally. She could feel Kate shrug her shoulder gently in reply. Of course she didn't mind it. Shiala was her old mentor after all. Or if she recalled right anyhow. It had been years since she had last seen the matron.

"That's fine, Liara. You know you can invite people over at home once in a while too." Kate said teasingly. Liara now gave a slight flustered look as she nudged Kate once. Kate could only laugh slightly at the reaction she got. They loved to tease each other, but sometimes not to get teased. It was an interesting show of affection for one another.

After a moment more relaxing in the silence of their cabin, Liara slowly got to her feet. She tugged Katelyn with her as she already began to back towards the bed. As comfy as she was on the couch with her bondmate she wanted to lay out on the bed. Between wandering around the Citadel, the girls, and her pregnancy she was feeling rather tired.

Kate only silently complied as Liara pulled her down onto the bed as they curled up onto their sides. They didn't even bother to get into more comfortable clothing. Kate felt rather sticky at that from a day's hard work but she wasn't about to refuse Liara. She'd perhaps sneak into the shower after she had fallen asleep but for now she draped her arm around her bondmate as Liara closed her eyes ready for sleep.

VWVWV

The afternoon turned into evening. Katelyn had given the crew until ten to do whatever they pleased so most of everyone was off ship. After that though she had plan to start their return trip home. Perhaps by the girls woke up in the morning they would be home, or close to it.

But for now the ship was quiet. All that could be heard was the few that remained, chatting amongst themselves at a table as Liara and Kate carried the girls into the mess hall. Chakwas was eating dinner in her office it seemed as she looked over datapads. Katelyn knew Chakwas was starting up her annual physicals of the crew again.

Kate sat Calista at their usual table while Liara sat Maya next to her sister. They were already playing with each other as Kate spotted Shiala stepping out of the med lab. "Commander Shepard." Shiala greeted with a smile. Katelyn reached out to shake the Asari's hand as she offered a place to sit at their table.

She then went to the kitchen as she began to grab up a couple trays of food for the girls first, drinks and all.

Once they were all settled, Shiala decided to start off with her offer for the young family. "Liara mentioned that your daughters are showing biotic skills already." Shiala said gently. Katelyn could only nod at this as she was already digging into her dinner. Always the fast eater.

Liara sighed as she nudged Kate in the side. "At least chew a couple times." Liara muttered almost embarrassed with Shiala sitting right there. Kate swallowed her food looking a bit bewildered. She never heard Liara complain about her eating habits before.

"What?" Katelyn questioned with a confused tone as Shiala could only stifle a chuckle, covering her mouth with one hand. It was kind of cute she thought. But to Kate she wondered what had gotten into Liara, but ultimately assumed it was the hormones from being pregnant. She'd just go with that, silently so.

Liara merely shook her head as she took a careful bite of her own food, chewing as if to emphasize why she jabbed her wife in the side. Katelyn could only shake her head as the girls giggled at their parents. "Mama got scolded." Maya giggled as Calista nodded in agreement, also all giggles.

"She most certainly did." Liara replied matter of factly, but held a teasing grin as she glimpsed at Katelyn sideways. She only shoved more food into her mouth as if to ignore the teasing on both ends. Shiala couldn't help but find amusement in the family before her. It was obvious to her they were all very close indeed.

"Sorry, Shiala, you were saying..." Kate finally said as she tried to slow her pace in eating to not irritate Liara. She never thought of it before but she supposed she did look like a starving animal eating as fast as she did. _Great now I feel self conscious about it..._ Katelyn thought to herself.

"Oh, right... I was wondering if you'd like some help tutoring them..?" Shiala questioned carefully. Well more like cautiously. She felt somewhat rude butting in on the human's family affairs. But she wanted to help the woman who had once saved her from Saren and the Thorian too. Like this age old debt was something she still needed to repay.

Kate gave a slightly confused look again as she looked at Liara. "As much as I'd love for us to teach our daughters, you work long hours and.." Liara rested her hand on her stomach once to indicate the life growing within her. Kate only frowned slightly as she hadn't thought of that before.

She put her fork down as she glimpsed at the girls who weren't even paying attention as they were shoveling food into their little mouths rather quickly. Kate frowned further as she suddenly realized perhaps her eating habits were a bad influence on her kids. "Hey, slow down or you'll choke... Or get a tummy ache.." Kate said half distracted.

Liara caught onto what Kate was scolding their kids for as she glared once at her bondmate. Kate held her hands up once in defense. Liara sighed as she shook her head. The girls however giggled at being caught mimicking their mama. To them it was funny, to Kate it added to her new found self conscious on her eating quickly.

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing..." Kate then said in thought. Shiala felt like perhaps she had just deflated the former Spectre's pride. She sounded like perhaps she had her heart set on teaching her kids about their biotic abilities. Shiala felt guilty.

"You can always still teach them, Shepard. I could just step in and help out." Shiala then said quickly as if to correct a situation that went a bit wrong. She never meant to get in the way of course. Kate smiled a bit at the thought. She then nodded in agreement.

"I think that sounds fair." Kate then said as Liara smiled more brightly now. The girls even seemingly cheered at this. They never had anyone teach them much outside of their parents. It was kind of exciting to them in a way.

VWVWV

Ok well I'm gonna pause here. So sorry for the long delay once again. Hopefully I can get back on track with this! Thanks for being so patient with me =x


End file.
